


Santa's Mishap

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas themed?, Cute, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Santa?, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: Woojin tells Jeongin a bedtime story on Christmas Eve
Kudos: 11





	Santa's Mishap

Jeongin sat up in bed, it was Christmas eve. It was a different than the ones before, and weirdly he was more hyper than any kid could be for this night. He didnt believe in Santa anymore but damn was it going to be a fun day for tomorrow and he just couldn't wait. He could feel himself physically vibrating as he tried to stay still and quiet; for the other members. 

When he knew he was going to sleep in his bed he moved himself to the living room. 

"Jeongin! What are you doing up!?" A voice whispered loudly from behind the tree. The younger grew curious and walked towards it, having a tiny sliver of hope that maybe just maybe he could see Santa or maybe a member dressed as him for the night for such an occasion. Nonetheless he answered as he walked:

"Couldn't sleep, to excited." 

"Aish, you are still a kid. That's cute." The voice whispered back, before Jeongin turned and found Woojin organizing the presents by member. 

"I am not a kid!" The boy stomped in his footie pajamas. 

"Something can tell me otherwise." The oldest smiled giggling to himself at the youngers actions. "Why dont you go back to bed. Its gonna be midnight soon." 

"Exactly, Christmas. Excitment, happiness. Fun with my members!" Jeongin went on, visualizing the activities like a cartoon character might visualize food. 

"Do you want a story in order to sleep?" Woojin joked, but the younger seemed to ponder that thought. He had stories from the members before, that's how they baby him. 

"Sure, can it be Christmas themed?" 

"If it'll get you to sleep, sure thing." Woojin got up as he watched Jeongin waddle over to the couch and sit there. "Ah- in your bed. Can have you getting a sore neck from the couch." Jeongin huffed but made his way to the room he shared with the others. 

Once they were settled—Jeongin all tucked in like a little burrito with the stuffed toys fans got him lining the wall like security men, Woojin sitting at the edge of a bed like most mothers would do to kiss their kids goodnight—then did they start the Christmas story telling. 

"It was back a couple years ago, in an old house with a second floor chimney. Santa came down the chimney, ready to give the kids of the house so much happiness with his toys, but little did he know little Tommy didnt clean the room of his old toys so when Santa accidentally stepped on the skateboard he was sent skating down the room and out the door into the hallway where he crashed right into the wall!" Woojin told, moving his hands to gesture and make the story seem more real. 

"Then what happened?" 

"He got up, and stumbled to find the staircase. He found it alright, but tumbling down them. Stopping at a small platform at the bottom where it turned. Little Tommy awoke to this, scared. He forgot that it was Christmas and it might be Santa being a klutz. Instead he prepared to defend his house." Woojin giggled as Jeongin seemed more drawn into the story than he had planned on it happening. The younger boys eyes as big as his head with excitement and curiosity. 

"Little Tommy threw down little ceramic figures him and his siblings made over the years down at the big fat man. He was growing defensive with every throw. Soon objects growing by the size were being thrown. Crabs, cars, whales, soon boats landed on the big pile of objects covering Santa. Never did he figure out that Santa was the intruder in the house. But by morning, little Tommy was sore and found only a little box from Santa in his pile of presents. It had a card that read 'Next time, look at a calendar son.' With a small calendar sitting in the box. That's when he realized who it was that broke in." Woojin concluded, seeing as Jeongin was growing tired. So on, hat he was fighting the sleep that overcame him. 

Woojin smiled, giving the boy a kiss on the forehead before leaving, back to his own little dreamland after he insured the others were asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at ending things but Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
